Que el invierno nunca acabe
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: Iori sólo podía recordar pocas cosas, como era usual. En clases raramente divagaba, sus compañeros habían logrado la forma de acercarse a él... y él había comenzado a cambiar. Había madurado, después de todo, pero todavía se encontraba pensando en aquel deseo que quedó en su pecho, y que se repitió a lo largo de esos tristes meses "Que el invierno nunca acabe...".


-¿Has escuchado alguna vez, que los amores de verano son efímeros? -Esa fue una de las preguntas que le hicieron a Izumi Iori una vez en su escuela, mientras el murmullo de los estudiantes llegaba a sus oídos después del colapso físico de una de sus compañeras. Claro que él no pensaba eso. Él sentía que los amores de verano simplemente eran algo que venía arrastrándose de las acostumbradas y románticas primaveras junto a una persona idealizada. "Los amores de verano son lo más lindo y volátil que existe" sería la respuesta más precisa, "no es lo más doloroso" pensó. Él lo sabía, que había algo tan doloroso, o incluso peor, que los amores de verano producto de la primavera inestable. Los amores de invierno que solían calar hasta la médula. Iori lo había vivido.

Recordaba escasamente aquel primer día que sintió el primer "ba dum" latiendo en la dirección equivocada. Claramente, al inicio, sólo fue una inmensa alegría que trataba de no demostrar. "Quiero ayudarlo" pensó desde el comienzo. Riku lloraba muchísimo, muchísimo más de lo que él alguna vez pudo hacerlo, por alguien que personalmente, no valía la pena. "Es injusto, es doloroso" se le escuchaba de vez en cuando al muchacho de cabellos carmesí, e Iori sentía que quería entenderlo, ¡no podía! no se había visto en la situación en la que su compañero estaba. Recordó. Fue la primera vez que lo vio prácticamente muerto del miedo, "chicos, creo que Tenn me odia" había mencionado como si nada, pero Iori sabía que el muchacho temía. Para empezar, Riku no solía contar sus problemas por nada del mundo (exceptuando a su círculo cercano, en ese tiempo, Yamato y Mitsuki solían ser los que le brindaban más confianza, pero su hermano mayor había intentado incluirlo en el grupo a como dé lugar, entonces había acabado en aquella situación).

"Te odio, no me molestes" fue el mensaje que recibió Riku, que le terminó haciendo llorar. "Ya lo sabía, ya lo sabía" se repetía una y otra vez, pero eso no terminaba de tranquilizar a Iori. "Quisiera que no llorara por él, que llorara por algo peor... que sepa que hay peores cosas que ser odiado por una persona a la que amabas. Mejor aún, me gustaría ser parte de su vida, y que sepa otras cosas..." fue el primer pensamiento que puso en marcha el inconsciente de Iori. Siempre olvidaba ese pensamiento, siempre se preguntaba qué fue lo que ocasionó esa pronta amistad que tuvieron, y fue claramente, la situación indefensa en la que Riku se puso frente a él.

-Hermano, quiero hacer algo por Nanase-san. Algo que sea para subirle los ánimos, después de todo, el centro no debe estar desanimado, ¿no? -Se convencía el nacido en enero, pero muy dentro de sí mismo, sólo era un movimiento para acercarse a esos ojos carmesíes que le habían dado curiosidad. Que le despertaron un interés intenso. Hacía mucho que no tenía ese magnetismo por alguien, excepto por... "no" se espabiló. Él sabía que aún no superaba a esa persona que le había marcado, entonces no quería pensar en preocuparse mucho por alguien, "pero, lo necesita, necesita de alguien que esté allí, y me gustaría ser a quién le solicite ayuda". Fue la primera vez que su hermano le dijo que estaba siendo realmente honesto.

Recordó entonces, que aquel día nevaba, que las nubes grises se acumularon en el cielo y no tuvieron mejor idea que comenzar a caer estrepitosas. Sacudió su cabeza para espabilarse. "Nanase-san, con mi hermano queremos invitarte a un sitio, pero no quiero guardar el secreto. Así que, prefiero que elijas, ¿quieres ir a un parque de diversiones, o un picnic?" fue el mensaje que le envió desde el rabbit chat, esperando recibir una respuesta inmediata. Prontamente, aquel "escribiendo" se vio en pantalla, e Iori sintió una pequeña emoción al ver que Riku no había ignorado su propuesta, a pesar de no ser realmente cercanos. "Creo que lo mejor es una plaza, siento que nos divertiremos mucho más, ¡gracias por preocuparse! aunque no se los haya pedido" fue la concisa respuesta que le brindó el pelirrojo, pero aquello bastó para sentirse en paz consigo mismo. Aquella noche, recuerda, charlaron hasta tarde, muy tarde, pero sabía que aquello no duraría. Pasó un poco el tiempo, hasta la fecha indicada. Iori no recuerda de aquella época, nada más que la sonrisa de Riku después de ver la cantidad de dulces que le llevó, el hecho de que se preocupó del sabor del bebestible, de estar en un sitio tibio para que el muchacho de frías manos estuviera bien, porque en el fondo, aunque lo negara, ese muchacho necesitaba protección, y él quería tomar la responsabilidad. Recuerda con suerte, aquella danza melodiosa que el pelirrojo interpretó sobre el césped, moviendo las caderas grácilmente, mientras reía. Nada más que su sonrisa, que su felicidad, no recuerda nada más que eso y entonces de vez en cuando, se siente desfallecer. Aquella noche, Iori no llegó a casa, ni siquiera Mitsuki; esa semana en la que ellos estaban descansando, justo aquel día libre, Iori por primera vez pidió permiso para dormir en la casa de un amigo, por petición de Riku. "Es injusto que se vayan, aún tenemos tanto de qué hablar" hizo un puchero mientras decía aquello, y sintió que no podía contra aquel gesto. Habló con su padre, que le cedió el permiso, pero no podía contactar con su madre. Simplemente asumió que podía, y subió al transporte público en dirección al hogar Nanase. Llegó emocionado, aunque no se le notaba en demasía. Su hermano no hablaba mucho con Riku, parecía que no podía seguirle el ritmo, pero, para Iori parecía tan simple seguirlo, parecía tan natural cumplirle el capricho... tan natural fue, que simplemente le contó todo. Desde sus miedos intangibles, sus situaciones lamentables (tales como el hecho de ser despistado, el hecho de ser inconsistente en sus amistades, todo lo que se podía contar salió de sus trémulos labios), hasta lo más simple, como sus colores favoritos. Escuchó atentamente la historia de Riku, cómo el temor a los hospitales era justificado, el cómo para Riku, ser odiado por Tenn era lo peor que podía pasar, escuchó los planes que ni siquiera el pelirrojo tenía fe en concretar, escuchó atentamente todo mientras se acurrucaba con su hermano mayor y lo sentía dormir a su lado.

-¿Qué quiere hacer Iori?

-Me gustaría escribir algo que permita explicar todo lo que no he podido expresar. -Fue lo que dijo, y entendía el por qué Riku lo preguntó. Hablaron hasta tarde, riendo despacito, mientras Iori sentía que su estómago cosquilleaba más de lo usual por la felicidad recién gestante. Iori entonces trata de sacudir su cabeza. No quiere perderse en ensoñaciones, y simplemente le sonríe a sus compañeras para indicarles que, efectivamente, no cree que los amores de verano duelan tanto "porque no me he enamorado" dice "los idols no podemos hacerlo, ¿no?" sonríe ligeramente, y ellas se retiran algo deprimidas después de notar el brillo en los ojos de Iori. Seguramente notaron su opaco color, o lo mustio que se veían pensando en aquello.

"Los idols no se enamoran..." esa divagación se quedó allí, punzándole el pecho, mientras el maestro de matemáticas ingresaba por el cambio de hora, "es cierto... ya es un año" suspiró, sin realmente querer pensar en aquello. Debía concentrarse.

"Tal vez debí detenerlo con más fuerza. Decirle que lo quería de esa manera..." Iori suspira entonces, porque sabe que no es ni sería capaz de hacerlo, porque tampoco lo fue en su tiempo, cuando eran amigos cercanos, con un lazo que casi rozaba lo prohibido. O al menos a Iori le habría gustado rozar aquello más directamente.

Tiene tanto por recordar que no sabría por dónde comenzar. Tantas palabras que le gustaría poder ponerlas en sólo una, reducirlas a algo vano, quizás "extrañar" era lo más cercano. Y es que sabe que todo el quiebre fue su culpa, pero no se siente tan mal. Todavía hay algunos días donde evoca sus suspiros cercanos a su oído, o la sensación cálida de su mano entornando la cintura de su pelirrojo favorito... que ojalá hubiera sido suyo.

Se sentía tan burdamente sentimental que se asqueó de sí mismo. ¡Él no era así! Era relajado, descentrado en todo ámbito amoroso. Pero ahora mismo sentía la necesidad de correr y querer arrancar, sus ojos pesaban tanto que sentía que el sueño no lo dejaba mantenerse despierto. Quería distraerse, pero las matemáticas no parecían ser suficiente. Miró hacia la ventana, y ahí vio el reluciente sol. "¿No era como si cada día que me sonreía, deseaba un amanecer distinto a su lado?" pensó Iori, "siento que no ha cambiado mucho" sonríe con nostalgia y exhala. No hacía mucho que había comenzado a recuperarse, pero todavía había ligeros declines. Y ¿cómo no? Si todavía no podía olvidar la sensación de la mano entrelazada a la propia, ni cómo la hendidura de sus dedos se sentía tan dolorosamente placentera. Quizás, gracias a Riku, había aprendido que le gustaban los espacios pequeños y ordenados, similar a jugar tetris. Quizás le habría gustado ver si los labios propios encajaban en los del pelirrojo como un puzle, y sentirse realizado al notar que sí, que efectivamente lo habría conseguido, porque él se habría dedicado a hacerlo real.

¿Qué podía empezar recordando? Los primeros meses fueron eternos. Desde que lo había conocido, el tiempo pasaba más lento, quizás vivía menos ansioso, y le agradecía eso. Muchas veces pensó en lo puro que era Riku, en su sonrisa (que ahora no recordaba), en sus ojos (de un color inolvidable, y que irónicamente pudo olvidar), en su cabello, en todo lo que él se asemejaba a las flores... a las Lilas para ser exactos, porque lo que era él, en ese lenguaje tan especial como lo era el floral, entraba en la pureza virginal. El muchacho nacido en un día ya olvidado (y que trataría de no recordar) era una obra maestra que el nacido en enero siempre temió mancillar, y sin embargo la destruyó por completo.

Quizás eso era poco, o era exagerar demasiado. Iori no quiere pensar en cuánto le hizo daño a ese muchachito de cabellos rojizos, y es que le encantaba destacar esa cualidad suya incluso ahora, porque fugazmente le vuelve el destello de los ojos de aquel pequeño, que al final sólo quería proteger, y que nunca pudo notar, era mayor que él.

Trataba aún de disculparse al viento, pero, ¿qué le diría ahora si lo tuviera enfrente? Nada, seguramente se ignorarían como solían hacerlo desde que todo había pasado. ¿Acaso importaba qué desencadenó todo? ¡Él tenía la culpa! Y sólo eso debía estar siempre en su mente. Por culpa de él, la persona que había logrado amar había salido lastimada, y no sólo eso: la había perdido para siempre.

Suspiró y con eso notó que la primera clase había terminado.

"Genial ahora tendré que conseguir los apuntes", pero, se dio cuenta de que incluso distraído había logrado tomar notas. Se satisfizo entonces. Sin embargo, se quedó en la sala. En ese estado, apenas se podía el cuerpo, se sentía agotado y frustrado.

Hubo un millar de veces en las que sintió que lloraría al ver a Riku. Sintió que cuando lo volviera a ver, se caería a pedazos "incluso ahora, todavía temo encontrármelo a solas por la casa" piensa Iori, y baja la mirada algo frustrado. Si es que todo era tan incómodo con sus amigos, y Riku desconocía totalmente lo mucho que actualmente el de cabellos obscuros desea abrazarlo. Por lo mismo de vez en cuando se iba con Momo. Él al inicio no le generó tanta confianza.

El timbre sonó, revelando que debía volver a clases. Como se había quedado dentro de la sala, no le dio muchas vueltas y tomó asiento. Ahora venía la clase de literatura, por lo que sentía que ahí podría estar más tranquilo.

-Comenzaremos a hablar sobre el amor en la literatura... -Dijo el maestro, escribiendo el gran kanji de "Ai" sobre la pizarra-, este tema, como muchos sabremos, ha sido de gran importancia para... -Iori comienza a perderse en sus divagaciones nuevamente, olvidando su clase.

¿Amaba a Riku? Sí, pero, ¿ahora siente algo por él? Es una situación compleja que siente que lo pone en un aprieto. No sabe cómo reaccionar ante esa pregunta que él mismo se formula.

Respira tranquilo, exhala, y vuelve a lo suyo.

El de cabellos negros sigue repitiéndose que Riku no le gusta, y entonces trata de imaginarse situaciones que son típicas de las parejas, para sentir asco, y darse cuenta de que en serio el pelirrojo le da repelús actualmente.

Fracasó, en el momento en que se imaginó frente a él acariciando sus labios, sujetando su mejilla y robándole un beso cargado de arrepentimiento, lento, seguro, tranquilo, conciso, necesario... Iori siente que el pecho se le estruja, ya que todas las ideas de superación que tiene, desaparecen en el momento en que su mano izquierda acaricia con dulzura la mejilla derecha del de ojos carmesí, y se aparta sonrojado, mientras este sólo lo mira con dudas.

No se visualiza con él, no ve una historia de amor perfecta con un final feliz, sólo puede ver el límite de ese beso que le deja en los labios, mientras le sonríe con dolor, tal vez transmitiéndole esa sensación que todavía cala dentro suyo (no tan apasionadamente como al inicio de su enamoramiento, pero aún está ahí), esa sensación punzante y abismal, donde pierde toda la cordura, esa sensación de querer robarlo, acariciarle el cabello, besarlo hasta quedar sin aire, acurrucarse, juguetear tal vez, volver a amarse, aun cuando ahora, Iori sabe que está mejor, está frente a un potencial nuevo amor, a amistades más leales, que se han sabido quedar, y entonces ¿por qué? ¿por qué Iori sólo puede sentir un dolor en su pecho cuando ese beso se ve realizado en su visión? ¿por qué no siente rencor o rechazo hacia ese contacto, sino que lo siente tan cálido así como las lágrimas que seguramente se derraman por su mejilla? ¡no lo sabe! ¡no lo entiende! Iori no ama a Riku, Iori... Sí, lo amó, tal vez demasiado, pero ahora no, aunque sabe que si le dan la opción de volver a su lado, por más que quiera negarse... La tomaría. El de cabellos obscuros tomaría la oportunidad, siempre y cuando Riku quisiera lo mismo, aunque corre el riesgo de volver a enamorarse, y de querer sacarse el corazón por todo el dolor que este le provoca en el pecho cada que evoca esa sonrisa que ya casi no existe.

Él sabe que son cosas que no quiere recordar. No quiere recordar la vez que Nanase se impulsó a más de lo debido y bajó en su punto de quiebre del escenario, casi lagrimeando, por sentir que no lo había hecho bien. Sabe que no debe recordar la vez que se recostó junto a él y quería hacer arrumacos, quería acurrucarse a su lado y acariciar el cabello de su compañero para que se sintiera más calmado pero, pero... No debía hacerlo, y hasta ahora, él sabe que lo hizo bien, que de todas formas, ¿cómo podría siquiera pensar que ellos merecían tiempo a solas, cuando, cada vez que Iori podía, lo hacía sentir miserable? Es por eso que ahora, cada vez que sentía que quería verlo o mensajearle por rabbit chat, inhalaba profundo, cogía un lápiz, y escribía a mano, para ir acumulando en cartas que quemaría a fin de año. Porque, aunque hubiera pasado un año, Iori no podía simplemente olvidarlo, aunque él lo echó a perder.

Todavía lo quería tanto como la primera vez que se dio cuenta, aun cuando Riku había cambiado, aun cuando ya no hablaban y el pelirrojo comenzó a ser frío, aún se le removía un poquito el alma cuando veía las mil y un cosas que le dijo (en su memoria, reflejándose en trillones de recuerdos) y entre ellos, un «Amo muchísimo a mi hermano» pensó, cierta vez en voz alta.

«Ni a mí me quieres tanto como a él, eso lo tengo asumido» río bajito, sintiendo algo de risa en aquel serio comentario, mientras Riku seguía sobre sus muslos, recostado, como quien jamás quiere moverse de allí.

"Tal vez te quiera incluso más que a él, pero es que es mi hermano" respondió por reflejo.

"Sí, es cosa seria". Eso le había respondido, pero, para Iori, nunca había sido cosa seria, nunca había sentido la necesidad de explicarle a alguien piel contra piel lo que significaba no huir, querer quedarse a marcar la vida, querer quedarse acurrucados viendo la felicidad escapar por suspiros tratando de hacer un rincón en aquel cuerpo extasiado y repleto de ella al punto de querer sacarla con exhalaciones... Jamás lo había experimentado, o al menos no de una manera tan vívida.

Iori no pudo explicarle esa vez, y se quedó dentro de él el pensamiento de que Riku era lo más sagrado que tenía. Que lo quería incluso más pasionalmente que a su hermano, que su amor ardía de diversas maneras cuando sus manos se entrelazaban y jugueteaban un poco con sus dedos, que su pecho se llenaba de suspiros sin aire por el mero hecho de estar a su lado.

El nacido en enero se pregunta a día de hoy, cómo es que en serio no se dio cuenta, si cada vez que Riku le acariciaba los cabellos, el mundo se estremecía bajo sus pies de manera frenética. Tal vez siempre se mentalizó con lo mismo. "Nanase-san no debe gustarme, Nanase-san no debe gustarme" pensando que si repetía mil veces aquella sutil mentira, terminaría siendo una realidad exageradamente real. Pero fue lo opuesto, porque se mentalizó tanto en que no ocurriera, que no se dio cuenta cuando fue que los labios de Nanase comenzaron a robarle el sueño, no por querer besarlo, sino porque se le hacían jodidamente seductores y adorables (de sólo pensar eso, a Iori le da cosquilleos en la barriga, y no lo entiende, no entiende cómo el invierno siguió calando hasta pasada la primavera, porque sus dedos entumecidos le indicaban que seguía tan cerca de dónde él había conseguido huir), porque se le hacían esenciales para seguir oyendo una y otra vez esa condenada voz que parecía heredada de los ángeles celestiales, de los hermosos arcángeles que estaban muy en lo alto del cielo. O de esos ojitos rojizos, tan profundos en su color, como un laberinto espeso del que, sin reparo, ya no quiso salir. Comenzó a pensar en qué se sentiría tenerlo sólo para él, sólo para su persona, queriendo hacerle arrumacos, darle besos en la frente (pues no podía imaginar un beso en los labios sin que sonara mortificante, pero, ahora que lo piensa bien, Iori simplemente suspira. Quizás él mismo siempre se dijo que era malo querer besar a alguien en los labios y por ello era tan reacio a la idea), queriendo cuidarlo de todo mal y hacerle sonreír, porque a pesar de las peleas, Riku parecía ser uno de los más felices a su lado...

E Iori fue feliz a su lado, sin embargo.

No puede olvidar muchos momentos a su lado. El más fresco en su cabeza es aquel día del concierto en solo de Riku. Temía por su integridad, pero verlo ahí, tan cercano a él, confiándole todo... sin dudas era grato, y él lo sabía, sabía que quería sentir sus dedos sobre su mejilla calmándolo, o sentir su peso sobre sus espaldas ya que Riku le había obligado a cargarle. También sabía que esa escena de fanservice ahora tomaba más peso en su corazón; si es que había estado tan cerca de aquellos labios... y nunca se atrevió a profanarlo de aquella manera. Iori actualmente piensa que tampoco es que quiera hacerlo, ahora sólo quiere terminar de olvidarlo tranquilamente.

Yamato le había hecho prometer que no le gustaba Riku, También recuerda eso. Justo después de aquella noche del concierto, Riku sufrió un colapso y los muchachos se quedaron a dormir en casa del pelirrojo. ¿Cómo olvidar el calor que Riku le hizo sentir cuando su cabeza fue a parar entre su pecho y lo pudo rodear cálidamente por la cintura para darle protección? No puede olvidarlo incluso ahora, y su pecho aún late un poco veloz por aquello. Sin embargo, trata de no pensar en ello. Yamato seguía en su cabeza. "¿Sabes que está mal enamorarse, cierto? Si alguien del grupo... ah" suspiró "pero a Riku ya le gusta Tamaki, ¿cómo se pudo fijar en él?" recordó, e Iori debió sospecharlo ahí. Cuando su garganta apretó y sintió tanto, pero tanto miedo de lo que comenzara a pasar desde ahí. "No me gusta, tranquilo" le respondió el de cabellos obscuros.

"No le vayas a decir a Riku pero... Tamaki ya sabe que él siente cosas por su persona" fue una de las frases culmines que marcaron su vida. Sintió su mundo hacerse cuadritos. Desde ese día, sintió un vacío enorme, como si traicionara a lo más importante del mundo con saber aquel detalle. "No nos concierne, así que Riku tendrá que saberlo solo", pero Iori sabía que aquello heriría al mayor, y quería decirle, y consolarlo, y comprarle muchas gomitas mientras estaban en la cama viendo una película y discutían para distraerse... y le acariciaba el cabello, y poco a poco comenzaba a besarle los pómulos y distraerlo. Y entonces se siente vacío de nuevo.

Iori sigue pensando en las miles de veces en las que despertó sintiendo un vacío en sus entrañas. Sintiendo un cosquilleo nada agradable aún después de haberse alejado de Riku. En esos momentos, rodaba por la cama, tratando de despejar sus pensamientos, pero estos gritaban "Nanase-san" de una manera inefable. Cerraba sus ojos, apretaba las sábanas, se empañaba la vista, frotaba su rostro, pero nada alejaba ese recuerdo taciturno del pelirrojo sonriente, ni siquiera el hecho de ya no estar.

El nacido en enero pocas veces se sentía como ahora. Suspiró, recordando la vez que salieron. No hubo muchas veces donde sólo eran ellos dos y su hermano, a lo sumo tres o cuatro... Pero las tenía en su corazón. La vez que salieron, fue a apoyar a sus amigos. Les cantaron, bailaron, festejaron, e Iori sonrió sinceramente, sin poder negar que se estaba divirtiendo. Ahí todavía no esperaba la tragedia del amor. Ahí aún estaba en paz con su corazón atolondrado; ahí todavía no conocía que Nanase Riku se volvería su pesadilla más frecuente aún ahora.

¿Qué hacía actualmente? Se distraía, como ahora, evocando los motivos por los cuáles se separaron. Y es que Iori jamás pudo contarle como su garganta se cerraba ante la tristeza de no poder poner en palabras lo valioso que era 'sólo porque eres mi mejor amigo', pero, ¿de verdad darías tu vida por tu mejor amigo? ¿de verdad querrías besarle como la última alternativa para poner en un breve contacto la magnitud del amor que sentías? Iori ahora puede responder que no, y se ríe notando lo ingenuo que fue, que por supuesto gustaba de Riku. Pero en ese tiempo, Iori pensaba que "tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas", y besarlo lentamente, mientras acariciaba su cabello y suspiraba quedamente sobre sus labios, mientras el aire se le escapaba y chocaba con el pelirrojo... ¡no parecía nada mal! Y sin embargo, nunca lo hizo. Todos le decían que si gustaba de alguien, que le besara, pero Iori sabía, que Riku había tenido un problema que evitaba poder plasmarle de tal manera su amor. Siempre lo respetó, y por lo mismo, siempre tuvo cuidado al rozar sus cabellos, siempre tuvo cuidado de no golpear con sutileza esos labios, ni enredarlos con su boca, siempre tuvo cuidado de que sus "te amo" sonaran lo menos comprometedores posible, y sin embargo era uno de los pocos 'te amo' sinceros que alguna vez se le habían salido.

Es que Riku... Estaba tan enamorado de Tamaki. Después de tantas horas meditándolo, notó entre sus desvelos que todo sucedió por múltiples causas. Entre que sentía celos de Tamaki, que Yamato no le dejaba contar aquella verdad que sabía, entre que Riku no aceptaba su ayuda... ¡Iori colapsó! Y sí, fue culpa de su persona, no poder soportar que el ser que más amas, sufra de manera inconmensurable, y no poder hacer nada, se sentía tan absurdamente miserable.

Extraña su roce cálido. Sus sonrisas, sus extrañas manías, "le echo hielo al té. Es raro, lo sé, pero me gusta", y entonces el pelinegro sonreía "también lo he hecho alguna vez. No eres raro ni especial", le decía tímido, para hacerle notar que no estaba solo, que lo acompañaría en todo. Ahora ya no bebía té, lo había reemplazado por una bebida más amarga, para no recordarle ni con ese mínimo gesto. Momo siempre lo molestaba por eso "Riku también respiraba, ¿no te acuerdas de él al hacerlo?" y junto a su hermano, se reían, pero, ¿qué debía decirles? ¿que, efectivamente, pensaba en Riku con el más mínimo y burdo detalle? ¿que al ver algún condimento, evoca algo tan mínimo como un diálogo?

Iori suspira. Otra vez se perdió entre sus ensoñaciones. Pero es que, se justifica, ya es un año, ya es el aniversario de aquel día. Y lo recuerda bien, porque ese fue el último día que alguien exhaló palabras dulces. Fue el último día que Iori se sintió frágil. El único día que se sintió absurdamente roto. Si tuviera que describir cómo se sintió cuando aquella persona cerró sus ojos, y escuchó aquel llanto ensordecedor de sus familiares, se quedaría sin palabras. Estaba shockeado, herido, y Riku prefirió que sus otros amigos se hicieran cargo de aquel Iori destructivo sin explicarle. Le mandaba mensajes positivos, e Iori no los necesitaba. No le dio la charla de manera correcta, mucha gente le abrazaba y él sencillamente pensaba 'Nanase-san no está acá', "no le importo lo suficiente", "¿estará bien?", y hasta lo maldecía de vez en cuando. Ahora Iori sabe que Riku jamás le debió nada. Que si tanto lo amó, debió aguantar, que no tuvo por qué romper al pelirrojo sin motivos. No obstante, no se disculpa por nada. No siente la necesidad. Y de todas maneras, Riku ya no las necesita.

El pelirrojo tal vez no es consciente de lo que Iori aún siente por él. No lo ama. No lo quiere. Pero no entiende de donde ese cariño todavía brota, surge, ¡no comprende! Porque ahora lo mira, y de verdad que no se estremece. Suspira de nuevo. Hasta ese gesto le causa más escalofríos. Pero sin dudas, las punzadas agudas aún seguían cuando se trataba de la distancia que se había comenzado a crear.

¿Qué hará Riku ahora que no está? ¿comparte esa inseguridad con alguien más? ¿será que la erradicó totalmente? Iori toma el lápiz grafito y comienza a dar pequeños golpecitos a su mesa de madera, su banco fiel que ha estado a lo largo de sus estudios en el mismo lugar, con esos rayones innecesarios que reflejaban su alma alborotada. Se pierde entre sus recuerdos; llega aquel día de su cumpleaños. Iori tenía la costumbre de llegar "tarde" a sus ensayos porque siempre algo sucedía, evitaba que la hora coincidiera con su llegada a las prácticas, así que ya nadie lo regañaba. Aun así, el día de su cumpleaños, Iori se levantó temprano. No habló con Riku y su hermano le había dicho que los ensayos se habían atrasado. Pero Iori, terco, tomó sus cosas y se fue. Su hermano se veía preocupado, algo ansioso, y no comprendía aquello. Una vez se bajó del tren, vio inmediatamente a Riku. Su estómago se ciñe un poco al recordarlo, al evocar ese calor que se sintió en su pecho cuando el pelirrojo le tomó la mano, la entrelazó a la propia, y le hacía tonteras para desconcentrarlo. Iori sabía que había algo raro, pero su corazoncito enamorado le decía que aprovechara, que lo abrazara, que estuviera con él. Le agradecía a su corazoncito aquello. No sabía qué podría hacer si no lo hubiera aprovechado correctamente. Aún ahora le cuesta recordar lo que sintió cuando las manitos frías de Nanase rodearon sus ojos y le quitaron las gafas que usaba para ocultarse. Trataban de tranquilizarlo, pero se sentía ansioso, ¿por qué? Suponía que había una fiesta sorpresa en su honor, pero su corazón y sus lágrimas parecían desbordar por el cariño y felicidad que nadie previamente a ellos le había brindado. Una vela con un número y un pastel hecho por su hermano. Músicas, risas, mimos, felicidad... Sólo eso recuerda. Un buen cumpleaños que le hizo notar que de verdad ese año fue feliz. Y que había algo lindo entre tanto dolor. Entre tanto llanto, había recuerdos que rescatar. Es que al final había sido culpa de Iori entregar demasiado de él y no arrepentirse incluso ahora. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces actualmente? Su única persona más cercana era Momo, él conocía toda la situación junto a su hermano, pero Iori no le decía a su hermano que aún ahora, el nombre del pelirrojo seguía causando estragos en su cabecita torturada. Iori apretó los puños al notar que ya no había escuchado las figuras literarias que el profesor dictó, ¿dónde estaba su perfeccionismo? Claro, estaba hecho un desastre.

-¿Puedo salir a enfermería? -Pidió, sintiendo que su estómago se retorcía. Estaba sintiendo ganas de llorar, pero no era consciente de ellas. Bueno, tampoco es que fuera a llorar por algo que había pasado hace un año, y ya todo estaba siguiendo su curso natural, "fluyendo"... Cómo odiaba esa palabra. Por fluir es que Riku se fue con miedo, por fluir es que Iori no hizo nada, por fluir ahora está como está y ya no quiere hacer nada más que influir en su destino. Está asustado de que, por dejarse llevar, termine herido de nuevo.

-Adelante. No demore mucho, y si comienza a tener problemas... puede ir a casa. -Mencionó el profesor de literatura, oyendo suspirar a Iori.

"Si suspiras tanto, la felicidad se te escapará... ¡pero no te preocupes! ¡te haré tan feliz que nunca terminará de escapar!"

Aquel recuerdo sólo anudó más su garganta. No entiende por qué aprieta. Detengan ese dolor, párenlo, ya ha pasado tanto, ¿de qué le servía tener esos sentimientos? Eran simplemente mentirosos, equívocos, malos, crueles, le hacían doler el cuerpo, y sólo romper en llanto. Le hacían notar que aún era un niño pequeño abrumado por todos los sentimientos embusteros que se quedaron en su interior, que creía que eran mentira, por cierto, que sabía que Nanase no tenía.

Llega a la sala, toca dos veces la puerta, y al ver que no hay nadie, ingresa a esta, mirando detenidamente aquella cama blanca. Una punzada en su cabeza le dio mareos. "Mentiroso" le decía Riku "Iori es un mentiroso" incluso ahora sabía que Riku seguía con esa mentalidad. Trata de recostarse en la camilla de aquella enfermería que estaba demasiado fría, sin embargo siente que su respiración agitada le hace entrar en calor. Exhala, inhala, y sólo siente ganas de vomitar. ¿Qué había pasado con ese niño maduro y perfeccionista? ¿qué había pasado con su fuerza? Claro, si es que aún era un niño, y no sabía qué hacer con esos sentimientos desbordantes que le quedaban debido a aquellas palabras tan violentas y absurdas. No. Estaba malditamente cansado de sentirse vacío a las tres de la madrugada e intentaba subir sus ánimos convenciéndose de que fue la mejor solución, y entonces tomaba algún problema escolar, sus tareas, y comenzaba a hacerlas para distraerse. Había aprendido a lidiar con el errante recuerdo de Riku sobre su vida, pero todavía no superaba que aquel halo rojizo le creyera un mentiroso. ¿Un mentiroso no planea sus farsas? E Iori jamás tuvo ese tiempo disponible sólo por pensar en él, en sus jodidos ojitos puros bañados de dolor y lágrimas, en su condenado calor corporal cuando se sentaba a su lado, en esos endemoniados labios que lograban entonar letanías angelicales... Riku no entiende que jamás fue la intención de Iori dañarlo. Estaba herido, despechado, y muy apenas recuerda todo. Y sin embargo se da cuenta de que ha estado evocando toda su historia durante el día, que recuerda detalles tan precisos como el día de algún concierto, pero no recuerda el brillo que vio innumerables veces en sus ojos, y que tanto le gustaba.

Iori no quería que Riku pensara que era mentiroso, aún ahora aunque no hablaran. Iori de verdad se había esforzado, ¿es que Riku no se cansaba de odiarlo? ¿es que Iori no se hartaba de sentirse identificado con cada cosa detestable que Riku escribía? El de cabellos obscuros ni siquiera sabía si los comentarios eran para él, quería creer que al de ojos rojizos ya no le importaba, pero veía tantas cosas que en serio ya no sabía qué creer...

Cierra los ojos y suspira pesado. Su mano va a parar a su estómago y lo siente subir y bajar. Comienza a relajarse. Detesta sentirse así, pero más que es inevitable pérdida, se siente lamentable, sentimental, como un pequeño... Y su hermano lo habría regañado de haber dicho eso frente a él en voz alta. Porque todavía es pequeño, todavía es un adolescente y eso es lo que Iori detestaba.

Sabe que tal vez es buena idea llamar a su hermano, pero no quiere molestarlo. Seguramente está con Momo, e Iori sabe que esos momentos son importantes para ambos muchachos. Pero también sabe que Momo ha sido una parte fundamental en su recuperación emocional aunque no se lo diría de esa manera tan directa. Momo lo levantó las miles de veces que Iori desfalleció, o que su voz se quebró tratando de contarle qué demonios había pasado con todo. Pero trataba de borrar esos recuerdos vergonzosos. Aun así, estaba tan agradecido con Momo... él le había dado un refugio incluso cuando él lidiaba con Yuki y sus problemas, siempre con una sonrisa. El chico de cabellos sesgados le hacía reír a veces con sus tonterías, y por ello sabía que debía estar bien, y tranquilo.

"Momo dice que es buena idea que salgas de tu cuarto. ¡Debes dejar de escribirle cartas a Riku! Al final, nunca se las enviarás... e incluso, ¿piensas quemarlas, no?" y cada vez que su hermano le decía eso, se le apretaba el estómago y su garganta se secaba. Quizás era la nostalgia, o el hecho de que no podía mandarle sus sentimientos envueltos en un sobre rosa similar a las flores del cerezo que comenzaban a florecer por la primavera.

La estación estaba a punto de cambiar; miles y cientos de ellas pasarían por la eternidad, pero él seguía atrapado en ese invierno donde sintió el pecho de Riku contactar con el propio en un contacto tan íntimo; ese invierno que parecía ser más tolerable por las sonrisas del pelirrojo o sus encamaciones sobre sus muslos, para luego hacer arrumacos sobre él como un gatito falto de amor. E Iori sabe que cometió n error al acercarse sólo para darle verdaderos motivos para llorar, porque desde el inicio se desvió de su verdadero objetivo, desde el inicio quiso hacerle feliz sin darse cuenta. Ahora le pedía al viento que se fuera lo más veloz posible.

Se sentía tan paradójico. La primavera era incluso más fría que el invierno, y su cumpleaños siguiente fue tan tranquilo... es que incluso recuerda que todo comenzó a declinar por esas épocas. Que ya no necesitaban el calor del otro para estar bien; Iori comenzó a hablar con sus compañeros y a salir con el resto, mientras Riku sólo ceñía sus lazos con Yamato, Nagi y Tamaki.

Sogo siempre perteneció a ellos. Sogo jamás le dijo nada a Yamato, a Nagi o siquiera a Tamaki. Sogo simplemente se sentía profundamente herido de ver a Iori en un estado deplorable. Pero era peor por el hecho de que Iori simulaba que todo estaba bien.

Recuerda, recuerda, Iori no puede dejar de evocar cientos de recuerdos donde se cruzó con Riku por las desgracias del destino, las cientos de veces que quiso salir huyendo porque sentía que era ese el único impulso al que sus rodillas respondían; él sabe que después de aquella pérdida tan grande, y la escasa ayuda de Riku, diciendo que "no sé cómo ayudarte, y veo que Ryuu-san, Gaku-san, Yuki-san y los demás te hacen incluso más feliz de lo que yo puedo", pues, no podía echarle toda la culpa. Si también en parte, Iori había intentado manipularle, había intentado hacerle saber que desde el inicio pensaba irse, pero que quería ser retenido. Ahora exhala. Se remueve ligeramente en esa camilla y se siente ligeramente avergonzado por la actitud que tomo. No era nada como él, entonces, ¿qué le había pasado? ¿qué le hizo cambiar?

Quería quedarse con él... aún ahora lo deseaba, desesperadamente. Pero también comprendía que era más feliz, que ahora su agenda era toda suya, que ahora no debía medir sus palabras ni pedir perdón por todo, o siquiera tener que ocultar información de su retorcida personalidad. Porque Riku ya no estaba, se había ido, como el invierno. De cierta manera, Iori se siente relajado de que el tiempo siga fluyendo, y de que no se haya cumplido su deseo. No quiere revivir aquellos recuerdos -y sin querer lo hace- de cuando se vieron en la estación de trenes, y ambos se escondieron. Cuando cayó la tarde, Riku le mandó un mensaje. Iori lloró antes de oírlo. Realmente se sentía patético, pero sabía que ese era el término. Todo había salido como lo planeaba. Era cierto que Riku no era más que una marioneta, porque simplemente cumplió sus caprichos. ¡Se suponía que Iori sería esa muñeca sin voluntad! Pero ya no quería pensar en eso. Ni en aquellas palabras. Riku le tenía miedo, sentía lo mismo que él, eso de querer huir para no estar juntos porque, sencillamente, se rechazaban. Y se querían tanto.

No quería recordar los miles de planes que tenían juntos, e inconscientemente comenzó a tararear una canción para sentirse mejor. Era una canción que a ambos les marcó, una melodía para una flor que literalmente no le correspondía. Riku ya no era puro, Riku ya no era como las lilas, pero ahí seguía Iori, admirándolo aún cuando Momo, su hermano, Sogo, Ryuu y otros tantos le decían que ya estaba todo mejor, e incluso le explicaban cómo él mismo había progresado sin darse cuenta. Volvió a ser aquel ser enérgico y engreído que se había apaciguado con Riku. Sin embargo, a Iori todavía le incomodaba sentir mucho espacio en su cama, desde que Riku se había ido, sabía que ya no prefería dormir en los espacios pequeños y encogidos. Ya... Simplemente recordaba sus noches en esa cálida cama llamándole al teléfono, hablándole sin cansancio, y si ya no le dolía; le hería más, ver que, a pesar de todo lo que hizo, Riku todavía lo consideraba como el mal.

A pesar de que Iori le había mirado con ternura aquel día que se presentó... el pelirrojo no pudo sentirla, sólo pudo detectar odio, enojo, rencor tal vez. E Iori no podía decirle que eso era mentira, que sólo se sentía orgulloso de verlo sobre el escenario... Que se sentía feliz por él, y por su propia herida superada. La cosa era que ese chico de aroma a fresas no supiera que aún sus letras le llamaban de vez en cuando, cuando Momo no estaba cerca. E Iori sabe que actualmente, le duele, le duele porque (aunque le cueste aceptarlo aún) quizás en el fondo siga queriendo a Riku (aunque descarta la posibilidad de forma abrupta, pero no puede hacerle el loco), y que poco a poco comenzará a superarlo. Se adaptará a esta nueva felicidad espontánea, tranquila y comprensiva que tiene junto a sus amigos... Esa que de verdad no puede describir. Se siente realmente agradecido con todos, ya que este le han escuchado tanto durante aquel largo invierno, que parecía haber traído consigo las flores de la primavera feliz y radiante entre sus cabellos y sus ojitos centellantes. Aunque Iori no se los diría, prefería guardar el secreto.

Se remueve otro poco sobre la cama. Está tranquilo, sabe que hizo lo mejor que pudo aun cuando eso fue lo más cruel que realizó en su vida. Todavía recuerda aquel día de febrero. Había salido con Gaku, y vio al pelirrojo junto a Yamato. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Sólo miró a otro lado, y el de cabellos grises no comprendía esa actitud. Riku pasó arrogante sujetando el brazo del de cabellos castaños, y siguieron de largo, Cuando desaparecieron del campo de visión del nacido en enero, este se levantó, y salió corriendo seguido del mayor. Se sentó en un sector encogido, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. Bastaron un par de palabras para sentirse profundamente tocado, y el nacido en agosto acarició sus cabellos. La herida estaba tan fresca... ese día sus lazos con Gaku se afianzaron, pudieron bromear un poco y se recuperó. Y ahora le agradecía a todos. Sin embargo, algo seguía doliendo. No entendía qué. Está feliz, pero sabe que si estuviera el pelirrojo, tal vez lo sería más. O tal vez no. Y es esa incertidumbre la que lo termina colapsando. Ya no quiere nada.

No entiende por qué suspira. Ya no le queda "felicidad" por botar. O tal vez Riku le había mentido con eso y sólo era que los lindos recuerdos se escapaban por el vaho. Ahora la primavera estaba ahí, e Iori deseó que siguiera pasando, y que el siguiente invierno no fuera tan cálido, que estuviera frío, para no recordar los cabellos de fuego de su primer amor.

"Perdóname Nanase-san, sigo inmortalizándote en esas cosas".

Pero ya no más. Iori se levantó. Claro que todavía amaba a Nanase, que le quedaban miles de cosas, de lágrimas, de sonrisas... incluso ahora, su deseo era verlo aunque fuera por un minuto. Un breve destello de su presencia sonriente le haría sentirse afortunado, pero así mismo, sólo quiere seguir riendo junto a Momo y a los demás. ¿su cabeza punzaba? Por supuesto, ¿sus ojos quemaban? Evidentemente, ya que las lágrimas se habían agolpado en el borde de sus lagrimales, rebalsando su propio aguante. Inhaló profundo, exhaló, y quiso textear a su hermano. No lo hizo, su orgullo y autosuficiencia le permitían aguantar en la escuela incluso otro rato más, así que simplemente volvió a recostarse en la camilla. ¿Tal vez debería llamarle y pedirle perdón? Era un año ya de aquella perdida, de su ser amado y su familiar, y entonces Iori sabía que necesitaba un mínimo de apoyo. Cuando cerró sus ojos, lo primero que apareció en su campo de visión fue aquella condenada libreta. Esa libreta que le había sido otorgada en un día casi tan frío como lo fue su cumpleaños, junto a aquel bolígrafo en forma de gatos que Riku le pasó a escondidas del resto, sonriendo por el sonrojo notorio y la molestia de Iori. Riku lo conocía tanto, tanto, que siempre le dijo que a pesar de verse enfadado la mayoría del tiempo, sólo era que era un chico que no sabía desdibujar su ceño fruncido por mala costumbre. Que al pelirrojo le gustaba verlo ligeramente relajado aunque fuera cuando discutían. Claro que Iori no se esperaba esa repentina sinceridad. Y era obvio que tampoco esperaba que Riku pareciera desesperado por mostrarle cómo se sentía hacia él aunque no fuera de forma romántica -y hasta ese momento, Iori tampoco lo pensó de esa manera-. Sólo, se dejaron llevar por sus mentiras emocionales del momento. Sí, eso era, por eso la libreta que aparecía rodeada de fuego junto a varias cartas parecía consumirse con desespero. Por eso tenía la ferviente necesidad de ver sus verdaderos sentimientos quemarse y arder con velocidad. Que se fuera, que a él ya podía importarle un carajo lo que Riku sintió -y sin embargo, no lo hacía-, que a Iori ya podía valerle un comino lo que el pelirrojo hacía en esas tardes frías de invierno sin él a su lado, que el de cabellos obscuros ya podía ir dejando de comprar cosas bajo la excusa de que tal vez algún día, por casualidad, podría dejarlo a su alcance o no tener más remedio que dárselo.

Su corazón temblaba tanto bajo esos dos párpados que se encontraban mirando al techo. La luz del sol escampó en un par de nubes que había estado ocultándolo con ardiente fervor. La imagen de esa libreta consumiéndose no le brindaba calma, porque sabía que era contraproducente lo que iba en ella. Esos sentimientos de amable odio, de odio afable, de anhelado querer y múltiples desintereses, contándole su desespero al tratar de olvidarlo como una catarsis silenciosa y tierna. ¿Su pasado habría sido similar? A pesar de haber estado rememorándolo durante el día, parecía que en ese instante, no podía, que las palabras se quedaban cortas para poder encapsularlo de esa manera. Tristes gotas golpearon. Se escuchó un ligero crepitar. Había comenzado a llover mientras el sol seguía en lo alto del cielo. Supuso que podía representar muy bien toda la tragedia. Y eso que sentía que estaba siendo un emotivo sin remedio. De todas maneras, la lluvia no podría convertirse nunca más en una excusa para la música romántica de mezzo"*, o en sus caricias en el cabello que exteriorizaban banalmente lo profundo de su amor similar a esa canción. Se preguntaba si los muchachos no habrían dado el tema después de ver a Riku dormido en el pecho de Iori una de esas veces en las que sus crisis de asma lo dejaban tan asustado e indefenso, que el de cabellos obscuros hacía creer que no había otra alternativa. ¿Habrán notado que era inevitable que se perdiera en su respiración acompasada, o en sus ojillos de color casi inolvidable? ¿olvidaría su manera de congelar el bebestible? ¿ o esos detalles banales? Eran cosas que tal vez esa canción ayudaba a entender. Que cuando te enamoras, haces cosas como correr descalzo por los pasillos de la casa, mientras se persiguen sonrientes; o utilizan playeras a juego por capricho del otro. Pero esa felicidad fue interrumpida por el futuro que no llegaba y ya parecía atormentar a los muchachos. E Iori abre sus ojos de golpe. Sabe que de verdad ya no puede volver a ese día donde Riku se fue hastiado de que él le cerrara las puertas de su corazón. No obstante, el de ojos obscuros siempre quiso decirle que se quedara, que era diferente al resto aún si no se lo hacía notar, y simplemente lo exteriorizaba en palabras como "eres una excepción". ¿Cuál era el punto de dejarse ir, si de todas maneras seguirían viéndose? ¿si seguirían teniendo amigos en común y hasta una agrupación que mantener? ¿cuánto le tomaría volver a sonreírle al resto? Aunque ahora lo hacía con más sinceridad. Había logrado acercarse a su clase, al fin y al cabo. Y esos sentimientos se quedaban en el borde de sus labios porque, a pesar de aprender mucho, aún no sabía lo importante que era comunicar lo que sentía. Claramente ahora podía decir cosas como "de verdad quiero que sonrías, ¿sí?" pero aún sonaba frío. Frotó sus ojos para desperezarse... el sueño de la libreta en llamas lo perseguía aún si no había logrado volver cenizas todas esas emociones, debido a que alguien le había pedido conservarla. Era su mayor tesoro, y no quería que el viento se llevara sus emociones ilegibles por su escuálida letra. Sin embargo, la lluvia seguía pegando velozmente contra el cristal empañado.

¡¿Qué tanto importaba si el cielo lloraba más que él?! ¿qué si era mala idea levantarse justo como ahora lo hace, mientras sacude levemente su uniforme, e inhala sintiendo el perfume de Riku en el ambiente casi por casualidad? Ya se había rendido hace tantos meses que caer ahora era incluso peor, aún cuando quería llevárselo lejos de todos para explicarlo. Pero, ya no se verían más. No como esas noches incontables de secretos sin nada más que esos cariños de amigos que no querían serlo. ¿Por qué nunca se animó, aún si sabía que tenía las de perder por Tamaki? Así quizás habría sido más fácil. Ahora se quedaba a la deriva con sus pensamientos frustrantes. Aún le mataba la consciencia por dejarlo ir, y sin embargo no había arrepentimientos.

Un ardor en el pecho de Iori, y en sus nudillos, le hizo notar que le había dado un puñetazo a la pared del cuarto. Se asustó de su propia pérdida de estribos. ¡Debía calmarse! ¡pero es que estaba tan acongojado y enfadado! ¡Él le habría perdonado todo a Riku, todo! Menos haberlo dejado sólo cuando lo necesitaba, escudándose en su autoestima. Eso no podía perdonarlo.. Y sin embargo, cuando el pelirrojo cometía un error, Iori tragaba y lo evitaba. Ese error no existía, se lo repetía tanto que desaparecía. Debía llegar a deshacerse de las únicas fotos que tenía con el de orbes inolvidables, las rompería por sentirse alterado por su causa, alocado por esos sentimientos inconmensurables que todavía no podía describir, y sentía que ni con ocho mil palabras lo lograría.

Escucha cómo las cosas se caen ante el sonido de la campana. Quizás ¿ya estaba imaginando cosas? Trata de respirar y logra calmarse. Quiere echarse ánimos a sí mismo pero parece que su voz es coartada por su garganta que le impide salir. No puede evitarlo, siente un nudo. Un año, un año, y aun así, siente que debió hacer más, ¿debía perderse a sí mismo para ganar parte de lo que era el nacido en julio? ¿qué debería hacer para recuperar al mayor? ¡ya no sabía ni lo que él mismo quería. O tal vez sí. Quería a Riku, lo que fue Riku con él en ese invierno. Porque todavía se encuentra deseando que el invierno no termine, aún si estaba a punto de iniciar otro de estos. Claro, se sentía tan tonto ahora que estaba calmado. Él quizás aún amaba al mayor, Quizás todavía lo hacía. Pero sabía que a pesar de que la sonrisa de Riku era hermosa no era para él con esa intención. ¿Quizás estaba enloqueciendo? Porque él sabía que el amor no correspondido requería que uno se apartase por sí mismo, y eso hizo Iori, pero su corazón parecía tener voluntad propia y quedarse con los sentimientos por el más bajo. Y eso le disgustaba. Tal vez si el tiempo seguía pasando, podía pretender que no pasó nada e irse lejos de todos. Sí, podía aceptar que lo amó como a nadie, y lo que el mismo Iori encontraba contradictorio "te amé tanto, que hasta creo que te amo".

¿Y si Riku no era consciente de lo mucho que a Iori le dolió su despedida? Ya no podía culparlo entonces. Se alejó del sitio en el que se encontraba de pie, y salió de la enfermería. Se dirigió al salón, viendo al sol otoñal saludar por la ventana una vez ingresó en este. Una silueta femenina yacía en su puesto, y él trató de sonreír sin conseguirlo.

-Debe ser cansador. -Le dijo la chica, extendiendo el bolso de Iori, Había guardado todos sus materiales, y dejó ordenada la sala sólo porque Iori parecía enfermo-, ya sabes, a veces los amores de invierno nos brindan tanto calor, que olvidamos que los humanos producimos el propio por depender del ajeno. -Iori levantó el rostro, sorprendido ligeramente por la chica de brillante sonrisa-. Izumi-san, no sé con claridad qué te ha sucedido, pero, todos tus amigos te apreciamos. Debes llorar cuando corresponde y no cargar con todo solo. -Extendió el bolso, para dejárselo en las manos al muchacho nacido en enero-, ¡así después te sentirás renovado! -La alegría de esa chica se veía confiable, y eso sólo provocó que Iori se pusiera en guardia. No podría, no de nuevo.

-Creo que no te importa cómo realmente me siento, sino lo que eso ocasiona en ti. -Comentó mordaz Iori, tratando de que la chica lo odiara. Sin embargo, ella sólo parecía sorprendida.

-Sin embargo, quiero preocuparme. Supongo que no quiero que sigas viéndote sombrío a mitad de clases de literatura, ¿no? -La chica puso la palma de sus manos sobre sus hombros, y continuó-: Iori-san, deja de cargar con todo solo. Intenta confiar un poco, y tal vez te sorprendas. -Luego de eso, la muchacha tomó su bolso y salió por la puerta, dejando el desbaratado corazón de Iori presionado contra su pecho. Dolía tanto sentir apoyo cuando él no lo canalizaba.

Él dio lo mejor de sí mismo después de todo, aunque eso fuera malo. Por lo mismo sabía que no iba a volver y era hora de aceptarlo en serio. Era hora de aceptar que lo vería desde abajo del escenario bailando con el resto, que reiría con otros, que ya no podrían fotografiarse o si quiera salir a comer helados. Era hora, y eso punzaba. Se sentía enfermo.

Decidió asomarse por la ventana. Vio a lo lejos, dos cabelleras y un ramo de flores. Su hermano y Momo habían ido a buscarle. Encima, llevaban flores eso significaba que pasarían al cementerio. Iori suspiró. ¿Sería capaz de ir aún cuando quedaba cerca del lugar que Riku frecuentaba? No era hora de dudar. Quería intentarlo, fracasar, saber que todavía no podría olvidar a Riku, pero sí que podría intentarlo un trillón de veces mientras tuviera a Momo y a su hermano de su lado, mientras sus compañeros siguieran apoyándole a pesar de ser la persona arisca que incluso ahora era, que quería evitar volver a lo mismo mil veces y junto a Momo tal vez tendrá más confianza.

Presiona fuertemente el bolso en su hombro cuando se dirige a la salida, y suspira profundo antes de cruzar el portal al exterior del establecimiento. Ve cómo su hermano lleva un paraguas y se acerca en su dirección, mientras lo mira con una piedad filial enorme y le acaricia el cabello. Momo le sonríe con calma.

-¿Vamos al cementerio? Ya es un año, pero seguramente ya lo sabes... -Dice Momo, mientras siente unas ligeras gotas cayendo sobre su nariz, e Iori le acerca el paraguas que con anterioridad le había sido extendido.

-Vamos, ¿qué otra cosa haría? ¿quedarme lamentando lo terrible que fue que Nanase-san se fuera? -Los tres carcajearon ligeramente. Eran conscientes de la irónica verdad tras esas palabras, y Mitsuki le sonrió comprensivo, acomodando su desordenado cabello.

-Iori, hay tantas cosas que seguro quieres y debes decirle. ¿Está bien callarlas? Siempre es bueno hablar. -Mencionó, mientras avanzaban un poco lento.

-No está bien, pero ha pasado un año. Él lidió con su propio dolor, y ha crecido. Me toca a mí, ¿no? -Iori suspiró ligeramente, riendo con un lamento interno-, Además, no puedo decirle que aún lo quiero, no después de un año. Incluso quemé todas las cartas que le escribí. -Sentía que había un filtro en su boca que le evitaba romper en llanto-, aun así, ¿por qué siempre evité entregárselas? Supongo que tuve miedo.

Llegaron al cementerio. Iori dedujo que su hermano lo ayudó a cruzar las calles debido a su ensimismamiento, y Momo sostenía las flores que le fueron arrebatadas cuando no se percató. Y eso estaba bien.

La llovizna era ligera. Todavía había sol. Casi pensaría que el verano se haría presente de forma temperamental y cambiaría de lugar con el invierno que se aproximaba a pasos agigantados.

¿En serio Riku se había tragado aquella máscara que el muchacho usó para protegerse? ¿en serio no pudo ver más? O tal vez, ¿vio más y lo ignoró por su propio bien? con esas nuevas dudas, lo odió. Riku siempre dijo que entre la espada y la pared, prefería la espada en el pecho que traicionar, y sin embargo, en esos momentos, se había ido por debajo del arma de Iori y había corrido lejos, muy lejos, dejándolo ahí, y haciéndose daño con su propia defensa.

Ingresó al cementerio. Ahora rogaba porque el invierno le devolviera todo lo que perdió hacia un año, pero al mismo tiempo, sólo pedía que Riku llevara su rostro en alto cada vez que viera una sombra en la mirada sombría del de cabellos negros. No era culpa de los demás. Sólo fueron ambos, ambos chicos que tenían esa extraña amistad tóxica que Iori sentía venenosa, peligrosa, hiriente, obsesiva, que amaba tanto... donde amaba tanto.

Pero ahora no estaba. Y sabía por tanto, que todos sus sentimientos no tenían sentido. Iori no recuerda si aquel pasado fue dulce o sombrío, porque efectivamente ya no guardaba nada más que breves destellos de la presencia de Riku que se hacían dignos cuando él no se daba cuenta de que, inconscientemente, quería verle. Ahora, no obstante, sólo apartaría la mirada cada vez que le viera, para evitar querer romperse antes sus ojitos que seguramente ahora brillaban. Al fin y al cabo, todo era eso, un divertido crimen sacro debido a ese inminente enamoramiento. Se fueron acumulando las ganas de pecar y él ni en cuenta.

Al interior del cementerio hacía un frío terrible. Había muchas cosas que no entendía, ¿Quizás todo fue un karma por hacerse un lindo futuro con el pelirrojo que se había detenido, a pesar de todo? Incluso ahora seguía hacia adelante, seguía teniendo un futuro que no había decidido sólo porque, quedarse atrás, le robaba el alma. Ya no quería escuchar más lamentos ni siquiera de su propiedad.

Si hubiera un par de palabras que pudiera decir, quizás "perdón" u "hola" se quedarían cortos. Él tenía más por expresar, más de esos sentimientos falsos que Riku no comprendería jamás, más de ese deseo de sentirlo sobre él haciéndole arrumacos, quería más de Riku enojándose y yéndose lejos para que entonces Iori pudiera volver a ser aquel gruñón sin sentido que lo quería locamente, y que le quería demostrar que era su excepción.

Suspiró, como si no fuera suficiente, cuando Mitsuki musitó "llegamos" a la tumba. Una sonrisa triste se hizo visible, e Iori comprendió que ahora debía apoyar a su hermano, que Momo tal vez no debería ver el lado frágil de los hermanos, pero sabía que su hermano confiaba en él, y por tanto, no podría hacer mucho.

Se inclinó decidido, mientras escuchaba un quejido quedo de los labios de Mitsuki y Momo se encargaba de abrazarlo. Eso era lo mejor. Mitsuki no permitía que Iori le viera en ese estado, y lo que menos quería era generarle culpa.

-Ey. -Musitó Iori a la lápida fría de concreto-, ya ha sido un año, ¿eh? No sabes lo dura que ha sido la vida sin ti.

Puso las flores sobre el cemento grabado, y lo acarició con sus dedos aterciopelados por la superficie, mientras el pecho se le contraía. Era un día pesado al fin y al cabo, él lo sabía. Que Riku no lo abandonaría, y que esta muerte no quedaba impune de sus pensamientos.

Pero se excusaba vagamente. Con los muertos sólo queda resignarse, a los vivos debes sufrirlos porque puedes recuperarlos de formas extrañas.

Sintió la mano de Mitsuki acariciar levemente sus cabellos, mientras que un paraguas lo cubría. Estaba empapado y muy fuera de sí como para percatarse del ambiente.

"Le amaba, le amaba" pensó, mientras sus ojos quemaban más de lo que él quisiera. "Pero no está, no está, ni volverá jamás" dijo para sus adentros, sin saber a quién se refería.

Se quedó muy dentro suyo ese beso que jamás estampó sobre sus labios, y ese único escape de sus garras. Se quedó muy lejos aquel verano inexistente, o esa única primavera cálida. Se quedó apartado aquel otoño donde comenzó todo a morir brevemente.

Su pariente, y su corazón, por supuesto.

-¿Qué estás pensando, Iori? -Preguntó Mitsuki, notando que el muchacho se había encogido un poco en su sitio.

-Qué, simplemente, a veces me gustaría que el invierno nunca hubiera acabado. -Mencionó en voz alta, mientras lo confortaban por la espalda. Al fin y al cabo, esos sentimientos sin sentido que albergaba su pecho no parecían desaparecer, y el invierno, por mucho que Iori lo pidiera, llegó a su final tan pronto, que nunca pudo decirle a Riku cuánto lo quería. Y que le había dolido horriblemente su despedida provocada por su propia persona.


End file.
